1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a column that is partially prefabricated so that a homeowner or contractor can install the column to achieve professional looking results while employing a minimum of time, tools, money, and effort. The column can be used for a variety of purposes, including use for a fence, trellis, arbor, or porch support or as a supporting column for a mailbox.
The column is provided with a central tube and with Z-shaped tabs that secure the column to rods. The central tube and the rods are employed to secure the column to a receiver tube concreted into ground. The column is also provided internally with horizontal support pans that secure to the central tube and with vertical ribs that secure to the support pans to form the internal structural support for the column. A skin of metal or other suitable material secures to the vertical ribs with double sided tape. The skin can be formed in patterns and can optionally be finished with paint, stucco, or other suitable coating material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently estate-type columns are generally constructed of brick, concrete, or wood and are costly and time consuming to construct. Also, because the columns are built on site, in order to construct a nice looking column, skilled masons or carpenters generally must be employed to do the construction. For this reason, construction of these types of columns has, until now, been projects that most homeowners have not felt confident in tackling as a do-it-yourself project.
The present invention addresses these drawbacks of current column construction by providing a partially prefabricated column that is simple enough to install that a homeowner or a contractor can easily, quickly, and inexpensively install the column with professional looking results. Installation does not require a skilled workman and can be accomplished with only a few, commonly available tools. The present column is constructed of metal or of synthetic materials or of a combination of metal and synthetic materials that will last for years without deterioration. The column is versatile and can be used as a fence post, trellis, arbor, or a porch support. Also, with only slight modifications, the column can be used as a support column for a mailbox.